Whistle-type game calls simulate the sound of certain waterfowl, for example, pintail ducks or green winged teal ducks. These game calls are provided with a resonant chamber into which air is blown to produce the desired whistling sound. Some game calls require the user to flutter their tongue as they blow into the mouthpiece so that a desired sound is produced. Others provide a rod within the resonant chamber that is aligned transverse to the direction of air flow into the game call. The rod eliminates the need for the user to flutter their tongue as they blow into the game call. Air flow entering the resonant chamber causes the rod to rotate about its longitudinal axis and a desired whistling sound is produced.
However, the rod is not fixed to the interior of the resonant chamber or otherwise suspended in it. As a result, it tends to come into contact with saliva that accumulates within the resonant chamber. The moisture from the saliva reduces the oscillation rate of the rod which has an undesirable effect on the sound produced by the call. Even in the best of circumstances, it is difficult to blow into the whistle in a manner so that a consistent sound is produced. A high pitch sound requires the user to forcefully blow into the whistle which generates rapid oscillation of the rod whereas a lower pitch sound requires a much slower oscillation rate. It is difficult for a user to maintain a constant oscillate rate at the desired speed. A consistent oscillation rate will generate a whistling sound having a pitch and tone that is uniform and realistic. It is essential for the duck call to produce a realistic sound so that a desired species of duck is attracted.